comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2014-03-29 - Stark Expo: Stark Enterprises
The Stark Enterprises simple, but effective logo revolves around the 3-D holo-display up high and toward the back of the stage. The lights begin to dim as people for the most part are finishing taking their seats. There is a roll of a drum starts up, setting some suspense for the upcoming event. It really is getting more and more common for Tony to communicate with music or to add intensity. In either case, the music by Neil Peart from RUSH continues to play. The lights after about two or a little more minutes in start to flash, and suddenly the 3-D holo-display changes to show Bruce Banner and Tony Stark working on the Arc Reactor together. They are working with 3-D interactive displays, and Tony is being bouncy as he moves about and flings his hands about as he talks, while Banner is smiling patiently and nodding, and speaking calmly and carefully from what the silent 3-D video shows. There is another video it blends into of Banner and Stark working on piece the Arc Reactor together, and Tony appearing confused over a piece of metal, before he tosses it over his shoulder. Banner of course rolls his eyes and seems to be trying not to laugh or shake his head. At the five minute mart though the music shifts, calming down, and the lights flicker less and not as bright. There is a video of Banner and Stark eating burgers on some lunch break as Tony steals some of Bruce's fries! Banner of course steals some of Stark's in revenge. As the seven and half minutes starts to hit, and the music picks up and starts to rock out! That is when Bruce Banner and Tony Stark walk out on the stage, lights illuminating them. Additional music comes in at seven minutes, influenced by big band, and Tony himself starts to dance and move, twirling about as he comes out on stage, just being silly. He has a large grin on his face as the 3-D holo-display splits in half to show an image of Stark and an image of Banner side-by-side, though they are approaching from opposing parts of the stage! As the drum roll closes off at eight minutes, Tony calls out, "Welcome to the Stark Expo, and the Stark Enterprises Presentation! I'm your co-host Tony Stark, and here at my side is a raging green machine, I mean Bruce Banner! Let's hear it for Bruce!" He actually claps himself. Natasha Romanova is in the front row of the Stark Enterprises section, and she flashes Tony an actual genuine smile-- an entirely rare occurance, not one of the almost-real smiles she usually has on in the public eye. She gives Bruce a smile as well, though it's more subdued. Sitting in the Stark section, a touch further back, Adam leans back in his chair, a half-smirk on his lips. Asia is sitting right by Natasha in the Stark session she's clapping and cheering and wooooing. She is Uncle Tony's biggest Fan! Bruce Wayne nods, looking impressed with the entrance from his seat in the front row of the Wayne Enterprises section of the VIP. He leans forward in his seat a bit-- this arc reactor is something he's incredibly interested in. Penny brings out her phone to time the whole display, murmuring to herself and jotting down notes as it goes on...and on. Adressing either the random person to her right, or the empty air, she asks "Is this a tech expo or a bromantic comedy?" Jeanne watches all of this with an impassive gaze, as she sits near Adam. She neither looks bored, or impressed with the stage-presence, and the video having been presented, yet. Then again, as she works for Stark it's possible she's seen some of this, or was aware of some of this before. Nathaniel came mostly because he feels he owes Tony one, so he is claping at his antics. He is only slightly curious on all this 'modern technology' that for him is only somewhat better than steam engines and punched card calculators. At least he gets to see some Avengers. That is always cool, he is still a bit of a fanboy. Carrie sits next to Bruce Wayne looking just a bit tired around the edges. It had been a long expo of course, which may explain the Oscorp Energy Drink she had beside her chair. It was a freebie. Either way she smiles while watching the presentation and when Stark urges to claps he does so following along. In the lights and sound of an apparent rock concert, there is one person on stage that looks like a fish out of water, Dr. Bruce Banner. He is in a charcoal suit jacket with a purple tie, though at least it fits. The quiet professor stands near the front of the stage with the podium. It actually looks like Banner will be involved in the process of helping present Stark's products tonight. He has finished a pot of tea earlier in the day and appeared to have been breathing deeply for a few moments prior to the music and lights going off. Unlike Tony, Bruce does not dance, the professor is known for being pretty timid, but simply walks to his position on the stage and gives a nod to the crowd, though Tony's remark of the Other guy gets a headshake from Banner. After the introductions are given, the physicist says, "Thank you, Tony. And can we give it up for Tony Stark for putting on this excellent expo!" He pauses for the applause, which included Banner. As the room returns to what could be considered normal for the expo, Banner continues, "I do want to thank you all for coming tonight, and as Tony said, I am Bruce Banner." "So far at this expo we have seen all sorts of great technology that can change the world, to say that we have seen the future here is an understatement. But before we can address innovations in security, luxury items, and life-saving technology, there is one thing that these have in common, and it is the one thing they almost all need, power." Banner pulls out a small remote control and presses a button pulling up a video on the screen, showing the Arc Reactor, "They say that necessity is the mother of invention. There is a need for clean, reliable, and cheap power, and this /is/ the future. Through fusion power, we are able to pump out enough clean energy to not only power the Avengers Academy, but also the Avengers Mansion, and Stark Enterprises. This takes no oil, no coal, no natural gas. Something that we will not need to fight over for resources, it simply is power." Banner actually looks pretty pleased with this, so far. Natasha smiles wryly at Asia's cheering and whooping-- her own behavior much more sedate. She settles back to watch the presentation, attentively. Tony claps Banner's shoulder, not seeming worried or stressed around the man that can burst into a green, mean, smashing machine! "And not only that, it's safe and stable. Even in the worse, blast radius is only within a small building and can be contained, and any power release is straight upward. No radiation, no infrastructure damage, which makes easy repair and actually costs less lives. Did you know, even here in the U.S., there is a 10% increase in health care costs in countries where coal makes up a significant fraction of the energy mix compared to countries that do not use it? However Nuclear, oil, and even natural gas have their limits to life endangering costs to manage and control." Tony pauses a moment, "Energy costs us health and lives all around the world, it costs us livelihoods when there are oil spills as well. The Arc Reactor is more than just clean energy; it gives us cleaner and longer lives." Tony then hands the floor back to Bruce to talk about more details of how this is all possible. Jeanne continues to watch, impassively. Occasionally, she looks aside towards Adam, or to gauge the crowd's reaction to the demonstration, and the news of the Arc Reactor. Bruce Wayne nods at Stark's words. This is exactly why he had spoken with the man about the possibility of an arc reactor being installed in Gotham. He glances to his son and Carrie, considering the implications for the future-- and Bruce wanted Gotham's future to be brighter than its present. America comes in just a bit late to slide into some empty seats in the reserved 'Stark' section. Adam is given a grin of acknowledgement before she leans over to murmur something into Natasha's ear. It's brief, and then she sits down placing a small drink cooler between her feet. It's flipped open as she pulls out a Popsicle. With a bright grin she settles in to watch the show, paying RAPT attention to Tony while tearing open the wrapper with her teeth to get at the Popsicle. Really, it's a good thing she's in the front row where only the people on the stage can really see just how messy she is when she eats a Popsicle. There's a lot of licking involved. Natasha lets out a light laugh and holds her hand open, demanding her tribute from America. For reasons. Clint slides in beside America. He's dressed respectably enough, and bends down to pick up a popcicle for himself as well. He unwraps it carefully before he too begins to messily devour it eyes fixed on Tony while he's on the stage. America complies by handing a popcicle to Natasha. Natasha points to the small child beside her, then holds out her hand for a second one. Not fair to leave the kid out! America shrugs and hands over another. Grape! Carrie leans down to grope around for the energy drink without looking. It takes a time or two of missing before her fingertips catch hold of it and she sips from it needfully before settling back in her seat again. When Bruce looks her way she glances back offering a quiet smile. This, she knew, was of interest to him so she doesn't talk allowing him to watch the presentation in peace. Handing the second popsicle to Asia, Nat opens up her own and begins working on eating it. However, it's sugar, and she's been demanding such things sporadically the past couple of days. Adam leans forward, slugging Clint on the shoulder and eyeing the cooler. Then he points to himself and Jeanne. "Come on, unc," he says quietly. "Be nice to the kids, right? Not just the pregnant lady." He grins. Penelope looks a bit less snarky when the two men on stage get to the actual presentation. A bit less snarky. "I wouldn't mention how it is going to lead to world wide riots either if I were you. This is going to cause you more problems than becoming a peace-nik did." Dr. Pym looks at the popsicles for a moment before shuddering and taking a sip from a water bottle. See, he knows what goes into their flavoring and colors. Energy drinks are even worse. Nick Fury's in the crowd watching. The man has mostly been quiet and observing what's going on. Though on occasion he looks down at his cell phone at something. Banner nods with Stark's comments, "Indeed, is it a panacea for our problems? No. But it does get us closer. It will diminish the needs of large areas once we get this going on a larger scale. It will aid in national security, as it is truly domestic, requiring no imports of fossil fuels, unstable radioactive material, et cetera. Also, the byproducts are safe, no needing to fill a hollow mountain in the middle of a desert with spent resources." The physicist clicks the remote again, showing a cannister-like object, "This is a power cell. It may not look like much, but this is another facet in this energy revolution. In the pursuit of super-cheap power, it has to actually be accessible, or else it really does not solve the problem. That is why these power cells, powered initially by the arc reactor, can be taken and used in place of lead-based batteries. These help keep arc-batteries going, and can be recharged at stations built for the purpose, thus being truly recyclable." Damian already has his energy drink in hand. He takes a sip and nods his father's way. He approves of the arc reactor. "A small step to undo the damage of mankind on this planet, but a good one," he remarks. "When do we get one for Gotham?" "I've already been speaking with Stark regarding the possibilities," Bruce replies quietly to his son. "As soon as it can be managed, if I have anything to say about it." Nathaniel hmms at Tony's statement, then he pulls a tablet and does some calculations. Current world energy needs, against the known world reserves of vibranium (for the real thing) and palladium/possible replacement elements (for less impressive but still useful Arc Reactors). Then extrapolates a few decades ahead assuming the energetic needs of the world will increase at the same exponential rate they did in the next 50 years. He frowns. Clint snorts and popsicle stuck in one cheek he reaches down to grab a pair of popsicles from the cooler and hand them back to Adam and Jeanne. He grins at Adam lopsidedly then says to Jeanne "Just don't teach him how to kill people with these." Asia smiles and says her thanks before working on the icey treat. Yum! Jeanne does not ask for a popsicle, she only watches those near her take them instead. She remarks back to Clint, "There are more efficient ways for Adam to kill, though his martial arts proficiency continues to improve. I will teach him those, instead." "I should be pregnant more often," Natasha comments quietly to America and Clint. Her eyes sparkle a bit-- she's joking, but she's also trolling Clint, expecting him to react with horror at the thought. "I text America for something to take edge off sugar cravings, she brings these? I could get used to this." Then she's paying attention to the presentation again, though... well... I hope Stark isn't looking. Because... yes, she's sucking on a popsicle. Borderline inappropriate, in a half dozen ways. Dr. Pym looks down at the floor where several ants are making a line to the cooler. He smiles and sticks something that is not quite a handless headset into his ear. Pym whispers, "No." The ants turn away. Problem averted. Clint facepalms. "So missing the point Jeanne," he says to the girl with a little headshake to Adam. He turns back to the presentation annnd then Nat makes her remark. He crunches down on the popsicle and has to swallow what he bit off to keep from choaking. "No, Nat. No more kids." A shame he wasn't Wanda. "Jeez," he shake his head and wishes the popsicles had beer in them. Tony looks down at America and Clint oddly; surprised he can see them through the bright lights in his face. He gets this 'wtf?!' expression on his face. But he then shakes his head and pays attention to what Banner is saying! Cause it's awesomesause! "I'm soooo upgrading my flying car this year to version two, which uses the power cells. And Nat, she's getting a soccer mom Spark Model 1," he totally teases and jests. Yes, Stark went there. He pauses dramatically, "Kidding! Cause she would totally switch vehicles on me anyway." Tony then looks over at Banner, "But I'll leave it to Dr. Banner to explain the fun stuff we put these power cell thingies in, because he makes more sense to me. Darn this thinking before talking thing." Though there is a hand motion from Tony, and the Flying Car V2 comes down from the ceiling, the Medi-Hover comes in from the left wing, and the Spark Model 1 drives in from the right wing. Yes, they are not just models, but the real thing as they fly and drive behind Banner and Stark on the huge stage in a careful controlled manner so like, no accidents and stuff, alright? Stark Enterprises#Transportation Damian nods. "Good. Also, it seems they have countered the super-villian problem, as it doesn't seem to be able to used as a weapon or cause mass destruction," which in Gotham is an issue. The flying cars get an interested look and he leans towards Carrie to ask "How long would it take you to figure one of those out?" he asks her with a smile. "What is 'Soccer Mom model'?" Natasha asks quietly, leaning over to America and Clint. Alright, so there are drum rolls too when the cars and Medi-Hov come out! Bruce Wayne? Definitely interested in the flying car. He chuckles, texting Stark much the way Stark did during his own presentation: 'I'll take two.' Asia would pay attention she would but she's busy getting popcicle all over her face, and trying not to get it on her pretty dress which is apparently becoming difficult, and may take acrobatics. Clint waggles his fingers up at Tony from the audience before he answers Nat "Lots of room for all those kids you're planning to have." America grins up at Tony when he gets that puzzled, odd look on his face. Just as he does the entire popcicle is pushed into her mouth with one fingertip causing the length of it to disapear up to the little wooden stick. It involves some slurping, and as soon as he looks away she pops it out again to just take a bite. That was COLD. Glancing toward Natasha she just gives her a look. "Vetoing that," she remarks with a smirk. When Natasha leans toward her with that question she replies, "He's threatening to get you a mini-van." Nick Fury grins as he hears the word Soccer Mother edition. He starts going through his own calculations and trying to figure out what he has in the way of vibranium. Carrie actually appears interested herself when the cars come out. She sips again at the Oscorp energy drink while her bright green eyes track them. At Damian's question she leans closer keeping her voice down as she responds, "Depends on the controls, but if it's following standard convention, should be cake." Natasha's expression flattens, and she licks a bit of the dripping sugar-water from the popsicle, before pulling out her phone and firing off a tweet. The flying cars are of particular note to Penny, and she takes several shots of them. These things will probably be a serious threat to the future of Porter Aviation. She sighs, "I'll probably have to get in bed with Tony if I want to stay viable if those arc cells are as good as they are saying. Good buy clean hydrogen fuel cells." Still talking to herself, or maybe to one of her neighbors, who doesn't even know it. Asia has finished with her popcicle her mouth and hands are sticky but oh well it's not on her dress! She now watches the flying cars curiously. "I want one." Damian nods, pleased. "We so need to get one, it would make trips to New York quicker, also, fun," he remarks before he has a sip of his drink and leans back to see whatelse Stark has come up with. Janet leans against her Hank, a hand pressed against her forehead for just the briefest of moments before she gently shakes her head and looks up. A light kiss upon the cheek is given to Hank...for no other reason than because he is there. Banner has been paying attention to the center of the crowd, being a Teaching Assistant in grad school is paying off, for once. The arrival of the three new vehicles arrive on cue and he smiles. When Tony mentions the 'Soccer Mom' model, Banner can only blink is surprise. Banner then looks to Tony, and shakes his head and pinches the bridge of his nose, though he quickly recovers. With a chuckle, Banner turns to the crowd, "All three of these run on the previously mentioned power cells. That's right, no gas, no lead-based batteries, running on fusion power, indirectly." The flying car is the first to get Banner's attention. Unlike the V1, these are not just looking like sports cars, though some will. There will be a few more available at lower price points, though it will still require a pilot's license, it is still something that should see expanded availability, and leading to increased acceptance for mainstream transportation. Moving to the Medi-Hover, Banner says, "This runs on similar technology, but has a wider array of tools. First, it can hover safely, allowing patients to be safely loaded. Far more stable than contemporary options, it takes minimal maintainance, and can be modified for the security and military markets." Banner finally moves next to the purple Spark 1, which looks like a fairly normal car, not a tiny two-seater. "This particular vehicle reacts to the main problem seen in other electric cars, range. This isn't something you will need to recharge every night, nope." He pops the hood to show the innards, which is pretty much a power cell with some cords, "Very simple affair, and like the V2, all you do is replace the power cell, which would be returned to be recharged." The professor steps away and gestures to the three of them, "These are the future of transportation, no harmful emissions, no reliance on fossil fuels, just safe, clean energy." Dr. Pym says to Janet, "Amazing results. Tony and Bruce are going to change the world." There's a slight edge of disappointment or maybe envy in his voice. There is a slight wince, ever so fleeting, that darkens Janet's expression before it clears. She gives Pym a light nod in acknowledgement, then shifts to watch the flying menagerie of automobiles, her eyes flickering only momentarily to watch Tony at work. Stark then realizes he has a message! He pulls his phone out of his suit jacket and grins as Banner is talking away! He texts Bruce back: 'Whatever color you want, and comes in different styles too. Got contracts with U.S. and International car companies to use their style.' "Wayne, I'm totally keeping you to that promise, and you owe me that jet with the dancing pole in it!" Tony grins widely. But he then nods, "Man, Banner sounds smart when he says this stuff. People tell me I sound like a used car salesman," joking around some. Bruce Wayne gives Stark a thumbs up, chuckling, before returning his attention to the other Bruce. Jeanne frowns, but keeps her comments to herself presently. She is making a mental note however, to converse with Tony at a later date about his flying machines. Instead, she looks aside to Adam, to the others near her, then back to the stage attempting to analyze, and take the entire picture in. Dr. Pym chuckles a little. "I'm going to be remembered if at all for a height switching trick and creating the first cybernetic sociopath." Auburn hair shakes slightly as Janet gives Hank a look. It is another one of Jan's patented looks...the 'Oh you poor dear' look. She leans in, whispering softly in his ear. "You do not give yourself enough credit. You will be remembered. I will make sure of it." Jan doesn't offer any more explanation as to how she will do that. Not yet, anyways. She flashes Pym a smile and rests her head upon his shoulder once more. Asia suckles her thumb, or ya know trying to clean off popcicle off her hands. Nick Fury leans forward and says to Hank Pym, "And don't forget a helmet that let you talk to insects." Banner's head is shaking when Stark compliments him. "Eh, apparently I'm a new car salesmen." He closes the hood on the Spark and clicks the remote again, "Stark Enterprises is not just trying to improve access to clean power and transportation, but also access to what is becoming more and more necessary for many things, the internet." He returns his remote to his pocket and pulls out a phone in a sturdy green and purple case, "This is my Stark Contrast4, which has a four inch screen" with a press of a button on his phone it is now the picture shown on the big screen, "There are three and five inch models available, the Constrast3 and 5, respectively. And all are compatible with HULK cases, which are very sturdy, sturdy enough for me to use them. I will grant that these products are luxury items, but these are worth it, and come with a payment option, the S-Network Cellular Pay in Advance Service." Another press of a button on the phone turns the screen to show a desktop, though with a different screen than is usually seen, Banner soon explains it, "This is the Stark Enterprises Operating System. Safer than open-source, but more versatile than any other closed-source operating system on the market, it is truly the best of both worlds." He holds up his phone, "And both of these have one major factor in common, besides being designed by Stark Enterprises, they run on the S-Network. With its own browser, which can be used on other operating systems, it is safer, faster, and is able to store a great deal of data safely for free." Another press of the button, and smooth jazz is playing over the speakers, now, "And what system would be complete without a better way to access media. S-media is available via the S-Network, and is able to stream digital media through devices," he gestures to his phone, "Or your browser." Dr. Pym mutters, "I don't talk to insects. Ants can't carry on a conversation. I project and receive visual representations of concepts in their collective consciousness. I guess that's of no interest to you as it doesn't blow up, fly, or eavesdrop on people's email and phone conversations." Oh, Wasp will sure help! Just likely not in the way she meant to! But she will find that out next month! Oh boy! In either case, up on stange, Stark nods at Banner's words. "And an awesome one Banner," he states with humor about being a 'new car salesman'. "And cell phone salesman," he continues to tease after listening to more of Banner. Yep, Tony is onery tonight! Stark whispers into his mic that is on his lapel, "It's like he's talking naughty in my ear, I love when he talks tech." Yes, Tony went there. They ARE ScienceBros after all! Joke intended. But on a more serious note, "And the S-Network is also linked to the Holo S-Play, the better game console than the S-HoloBox which was its prequel. Not only that, but the soft light technology was upgraded to be resistant, so it gives it more realism without risk of experiencing physical damage around children or in horseplaying around which does happen with video games! Though it requires full body interactions, we are actually working on an special program to be upgraded regularly to permit those with disabilities to also be able to play the games with 'assistance'. Alright, those without disabilities, don't use it to cheat! In either case, those willing to provide documentation actually will get the program for free for their console so games perviously limited to them due to physical constraints will no longer be denied." Adam elbows Jeanne. "You fix that bug I found in your game?" Since Stark brought up the games. Poor Clint. Between all the new consoles, he's going to have a couch potato for a nephew. Nick Fury grins, "Only if we can teach the ant's Latverian." He says with a grin, "But well played Pym. Well played. I'm quite interested in all technology." Luckily the Holo S-Play has very physically demanding games, thank goodness. Carrie finishes off her drink only to murmer needing to go to freshen up. She departs the seat and then heads off to do just that. Dr. Pym is in no mood to play nice. He can beat himself as much as he wants but no one else can. He nods curtly to Fury's compliment and says, "Be careful technology doesn't take an interest in you Colonel. That can be a real downer." "I have fixed it, yes. You should not incur that again. If it is attempted by a player, the dragon will devour the player entirely," Jeanne surmises to Adam conversationally, not seeming to mind being elbowed as such. Now, that causes a slight frown to appear on Janet's lips. "Now now, sweetie, be nice to Director Fury." Janet cranes her neck, locking eyes to eye with Fury. "please forgive Hank, my dear Director. Hank is just a little moody tonight. Perhaps later we can talk, you and I." Janet can play nice with the best of them. Natasha chuckles at Tony's joking, pulling out her phone and sending a text... as if she fully expects him to see it if not immediately, then shortly. For whatever reason. America gives up the game of trying to tease Stark when she ends up getting some brainfreeze from the popcicles. She just finishes it off, then nudges the cooler toward Natasha and Asia to let them have the rest if they want it. "Aaand bored. I'm out." Damian sits up with interest as the S-Network is rolled out. /That/ was a game changer. He makes a mental note to look into it more at the same time he is privately glad he invested some of his personal funds in Stark Enterprises before the Expo. When Carrie stands to leave, Damian looks up at her a silent question there if she wanted him to come with her. Bruce Wayne sits up straighter, listening to the details of the S-Network. Hrm. Potential there... for good and bad. Clint looks over at America and kisses her cheek. "Got to do the Avenger thing and hang out for a bit," he says to her when she moves to go. "But I'll text you when I'm done and we can get out for a bit. Sound good?" Dr. Pym 's eyes glaze over at the mention of video games. Well all right something has to fund the real work. Hell he was peddling Zombie Apocalypse books at the expo all week and catch bitch about Tony making some money. On the other hand the book deal made him some money to buy something nice. America leans in to give Clint an actual kiss, however brief, before murmering, "Figured. Sounds good though." With a grin she squeezes his arm and then heads off down the aisle. Before she's entirely out of sight she throws two fingers into the air as means of waving 'goodbye' to those on stage. Carrie for her part flashes a smile at Damian, and shakes her head. Leaning down she murmers to him, "Just getting some air. Text me when it's over." Banner rolls his eyes at Tony's remarks. Though he does nod in approval of the increase in accessability for video games. He then returns his phone to its pocket and says, "And that ends the presentation portion, well at least the presentation of ideas. Check under your seats." Under each seat individuals would find a voucher for a Stark Contrast3, a HULK case, and two months paid for an S-Network Cellular plan. "You all should get to enjoy these." Stark Enterprises employees in suit jackets are now among them, taking advantage of the people looking under their seats. Banner then continues, "Now I would like to open the floor up to questions related to our presentation. Please approach the nearest Stark employee and then will hand you a microphone." Nick Fury shrugs, "That's exactly what I'm talking about, never know how technology's going to turn out or how those Rotten Eggheads at AIM are going to take some and turn it into a weapon." He nods, to Janet, "Sure thing Van Dyne. I need to talk to you about a few issues myself." Clint returns the kiss and as America walks away he watches appreciatively until she's out of sight. He settles back in the seat to watch the show. Then, oh wait, free phone. Well at least he can get rid of his old Starkphone 3 now. He scoops up the one under America's seat as well. Damian nods. "I will," he promises Carrie before he briefly brushes his hand against her own and settles back to let her out past him before turning back to the show. "The S-Network is interesting, don't you-" he pauses to check under his seat. He takes out the phone and looks to Bruce with a little shrug. Penny reaches under her chair and pulls out the package. She smiles at the voucher and tucks it into her purse, then tells the person next to her, "I've lots of questions, but really, shouldn't be a wet blanket at one of these things. An amazing amount of innovations. It's a Stark World after all." Tony nods, "Definitely enjoy the goodies! Now! Shoot us with some questions, and you can ask in general or ask something specific of one of us," he states. "No, I'm not single ladies, but Banner is!" Asia really wants to ask questions about Dinosaur Robots, but she still got blue prints to share with Uncle Tony. She grins and will give him one of their business cards, perhaps they will do lunch, if not Dr. Banner would he seems nice. She stands in the chair and looks around watching people ready to ask questions, and may get mistaken by someone who has a question. Bruce pulls the package out from under his seat, returning Damian's look with a nod. "It seems so, yes." Dr. Pym looks over at Janet after her exchange with Fury. He makes no move to collect his door prize. He's busy making a WTF was that about face. It's not Jeanne's place to ask questions; she's a Stark Employee, and certainly any questions she would ask could only hamper, and seem 'staged'. So, she remains where she is and looks about for other question-askers. Stark gets a funny expression on his face about being single verse not single. He then glares at Natasha, yep, GLARES! What just happened?! Adam looks at Jeanne with a shrug. He's not embarrassing himself by asking questions-- he's not a tech guy, after all, and besides, if he had any, he'd just ask Jeanne, who'd make him feel like an idiot, but at least not in front of an entire auditorium of people. Still, he rifles through his loot bag and nods. Fury looks up and asks, "How stable is your energy source?" Hank is answered with a shrug from Janet. "No idea." Of course, that isn't exactly true. Janet may have an idea or two. She just offers a nod to Nick, then reaches under her chair to fetch her prizes. "Well...looks like I get an updated phone. I should come to these things more often." Natasha looks... slightly taken aback by Tony's sharp look, and looks away, her smile fading quickly. Lucius Fox stands up. "Lucius Fox, CEO of Wayne Enterprises, Mr. Stark, Dr. Banner. I have a couple of questions for you tonight... the first is regarding your arc reactor-- what sort of monetary and resource startup cost are we looking at to build on, or have one built?" He clears his throat. "And secondly, this, S-Network... how secure is an individuals data, assuming the lowest common denominator? And how much metadata is stored?" Banner looks over at Fury and says, "Very, we've worked on it for a great while to ensure safety as a priority. We use fairly stable elements, as the power is not from dividing them, but by smashing them together really quickly and their fusion is what generates the power. It can be done with hydrogen atoms to produce helium." Stark than face palms. Maybe, he's just crazy. He mentally sends a text message to Natasha without pulling out his phone: 'Sorry.' That is all it says. But Tony then takes over Lucius' request as Banner answered Fury's. "It will take a trillion dollars!" A dramatic pause. "Alright, my seriously, a nuclear power plant can cost about $4,000 or more a week for capital costs, and operating costs are over $2000 for 360,000 kWh electrical per kg. The Arc Reactor is estimated to only be about $2,000 per week for capital costs, and operating costs to be just slightly under $1,000 while providing 3 gigawatts per second. That's right; the basic city-designed arc reactor produces more than your typical nuclear reactor for cheaper. Installing is expected to be for the city-side version to cost about," and Tony pauses dramatically at that, "About 1 billion dollars with Stark Tech security features and programming included." Another pause, "Considering a 2 gigawatt nuclear plant can cost 2 to 2.5 billion dollars, the costs of operations are lower, and it still provides jobs for technicians and more, it's still a great investment for our future." Asia looks at Lucius and then back to Dr. Banner then Tony and finally looks back to Auntie Natasha. "What are they talkin' about? I'm confuddled." she says to her. Penny waits for Fury and Lucious' questions to be answered, then she shrugs, "What the fudge?" and grabs the nearest microphone, "Tony, Bruce, I was touched by the beautiful film you opened with. I could feel the love. Particularly the eating and laughing scene, I could feel the love. Will you two be making any more movies together or are you going to be too busy owning the world? On a more serious note, how much infrastructure are you going to need to get in place to get the arc cells flowing? What is the ETA before we have one of these in every garage?" Dr. Pym looks over at Asia and his expression softens. He leans over and says, "Uncle Tony is going to fix it so everybody has to pay smaller electric bills and still have the tvs and lights and toasters working. It's a good thing. He's a great guy." Natasha checks her texts, and frowns slightly-- that could mean anything, really. She glances to Asia. "Uncle Tony is making the world a better place," she says simply. "And he is explaining how in boring grownup talk." Banner nods as Stark explains the money side of it, the part that Banner does not deal with. He facepalms when Penny mentions the video, "Trust me, he won't be stealing my fries again. And no more movies, he was lucky to get this one made." The scientist chuckles, and then returns to serious mode. "It would be rather inefficient to have one in every garage, and it really depends on the state of each city's current infrastructure. In theory, you could remove x power plant and replace it with an arc reactor, and not see much in the way of change, save needing fewer powerplants to cover the same area, so those adjustments will need to be made." Dr. Pym says, “I don't /want/ ants. They can go where they wish, I merely don't mind cohabiting the planet with them. Their cool.” ASia nods to Dr. Henry. "Ooh okay dokay, I like my music more than my tv though me and Laura watch muppet babies." she says as she glances over to Natasha and bounces a bit. "Ah love Uncle TOny buh this is boooooring." she sorta loudly whispers. "Ah like the first part so much better." "I planted spy cameras, dun, dun, dun," Tony states. Actually, he did! Cause Banner is really camera shy otherwise! EBIL! "And that's a good question about the infrastructure. It does need upgraded when the plants are installed, and that does mean money, but depending on the city it can use it's current infrastructure. Also the new materials and upgrades are affordable and durable. The infrastructure if made out of the new materials - as long as there is not physical damage - is expected to last fifty to eighty years without risk of degration of services. Current infrastructure should be replaced about every twenty years, but cities stretch it out to fifty or more to make it last which isn't good for the current system at all," Tony stated. "This new infrastructure would be built to naturally last that long without high risks that cities currently take, but for those short on money, upgrades rather than replacement as Banner stated." Penny hogs the microphone, "Sorry Dr. Banner, I meant to ask how far away are we from Arc-topia? Energy costs cut in half and the eradication of coal and gasoline from our energy infrastructure. Or more importantly, when can we expect to buy one of these cars you have on display? And be able to get the power cells for them conveniently?" Banner sighs, "Honestly? We have the technology for the arc reactor. Butt tere are other variables that will need to be taken into consideration. Governments, from local to national and even international need to get on board and recognize it for the value that it provides. Establishing the legal situation for all of these are crucial, but since we already have the V1, it shouldn't take too long to get the V2 going. The Spark will also need to go through some hoops." Janet is much too classy to actually yawn as the questions are being asked. Oh no, not her. However, she *is* bored with the line of questioning, so she engages in her usual hobby of fashion-spotting. Her eyes leave from the stage, swooping over the crowd in the hall, to see who she can find wearing what. Tony also comments, "Get the wads of cash out of the oil companies fat as....umm...right, governments, all up to them, and not special interest big corporations at all." He then smiles very fakely! "Make sure to contact your representive and speak on the behave of Stark Enterprises in support of the Clean Energy Project! Details are also available on our company web site, starkenterprises.com!" It appears that Stark is working to tie up the questions as he then says, "More questions can be asked at our exhibit as well!" Nick Fury slips Janet a card, "Call me later, We'll visit before the Expo's over on business, Chairwoman. But got matters to see too." Then Fury seems to slip out. No rest for the wicked. The flying car, Medi-Hov, and the Spark Model 1 finally drive off stage at that moment, and the guitar rolls this time! Slash! Stark places an arm about Banner's shoulders and this time they head off the stage together, their mics silenced as the two talk quietly and Banner just sighs at Stark's antics. Fury's card is taken and slipped into the clutch Janet holds. "I will do that, Director. Thank you." She returns to Hank, then nods..."some show. Looks like they had fun."